A Bright Bouncing Boy
|image = File:RDR2ABrightBouncingBoy-Mission.png |imagewidth = 300 |start = |end = |giver = Marko Dragic |location = Western Saint Denis, nighttime |rewards = Artificial Intelligence Trophy/Achievement |dialogues = |previous = |next = |image2 = File:RDR2ABrightBouncingBoy-Map.png |caption2 = Click to enlarge.}} is a Stranger mission featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. The quest becomes available during Chapter 4. Story Professor Marko Dragic can be found sitting on a pond in Saint Denis having an outburst. After being introduced, he recruits the protagonist to help him with a new remote-controlled boat that he wishes to showcase for investors. When the investors arrive, they ask that someone with no understanding operate Dragic's machine. The protagonist decided to help. Once the boat is in the water, the machine operates entirely on radio waves and electricity. The pond is full of mines that must be avoided and battleships that must be sunk. During the showcase, Dragic discusses just how remarkable his breakthroughs are. After the first wave is destroyed, Dragic sets in new battleships that move around the pond and are easier to sink. After the demonstration, the spectators are impressed by the potential of Dragic's inventions. A few days later, the protagonist can visit Marko Dragic's workshop located in the northeastern corner of the map during the night time to continue the mission. The professor is worried that someone is coming to rob him and speaks to the protagonist through a microphone while in hiding. He tells the protagonist to take three metal rods outside and try to capture electricity from the thunderstorm outside. Once all three rods are placed, the protagonist must climb to the top of a metal tower and flip a few switches to initiate the capture. It turns out Dragic wishes to use the electricity to power his own robot. The experiment begins and the robot takes a few steps forward before collapsing. Regardless, the Dragic is happy with the results. A few days later, the protagonist can visit his workshop again to see his fate. Dragic can be found dead in a pile of blood inside of his home. If you then go to the other side of the map in The Grizzlies, you can find his robot sitting in the snow on top of a mountain ledge overlooking Colter. Quietly mumbling "Papa" to itself over and over. Walkthrough Part I :"Marko Dragic demonstrates his latest invention, a remotely controlled boat, to a crowd of potential investors and one buffoon in Saint Denis." Once you gain control of the remote-controlled boat, fire torpedoes at all battleships that are marked with large red circles on the minimap. It's a good idea to destroy the mines as well if you start to drift closely. After the first wave of boats is destroyed, another wave of battleships will spawn and move. There are four battleships in each of the two rounds. Part II Once you receive the rods conductors for the electricity. Go outside and use the Detector to narrow down the exact spot to place them. The darkness makes it difficult to feel free to slowly explore the areas to find the exact spot. Afterwards, climb the large metal tower and flip various switches, make sure all of them are all facing down to be properly configured. Part III Revisit Dragic's workshop and loot the area. You'll find various notes showing the inventor's true intentions. Afterwards, travel to the north-west of The Grizzlies in the mountains near Colter to find the robot responsible for killing the inventor. Video Walkthrough Trophies/Achievements Completing this Stranger mission strand contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- de:Ein kluger Junge Category:Redemption II Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption 2